De lo (in)aceptable
by Javichu
Summary: Porque hay cosas que Baz no acepta nunca (o le cuesta aceptar, aunque bien sabe que es verdad), y hay cosas que Simón siempre hará sin pensar.


_Carry On no me pertenece._

 _Y este fic va con dedicación para Star, La Estrella Fugaz...porque puedo, y...¿Puedes tomarlo como un mal regalo atrasado? Aquel Pyro/Bobby termino inconcluso xS_

 _Algo así, esto se lee bajo su propio riesgo ya que es una rareza bien rara (?)._

* * *

 **De lo (in)aceptable**

* * *

Salir con Simón Snow ( **salir** , ser novios, oír que cuando lo presentó con su psicóloga lo hizo como; _—Es Baz, mi novio_. Por estúpido que fuese, ya que la mujer lo tenía más que claro) era algo que Basil ya logró aceptar.

Le costó, mucho. Y aunque nunca se lo diga en voz alta a Simón, lo fue (sería vergonzoso decirle a tu novio, que "no puedes aceptar que es tu novio"; sin contar que también es estúpido). Porque, era irreal, terriblemente irreal. ¿Cuándo, el héroe de la historia, tiene un final con el vampiro que lo intentó asesinar toda su adolescencia (parcial parte, en realidad; más que nada cuando dejaba de pensar en lo bueno que sería besar a Simón Snow antes de matarlo), y no con la bella chica de la historia?

Si, sonaba a un chiste. Un lindo chiste gay que Baz no quería aceptar del todo por cierto temor a que en serio fuese demasiado raro para ser cierto (segunda razón para no aceptarlo a su pareja).

Pero pasado el tiempo; los años, termina por aceptarlo. Ayudado por lo meloso que puede ser Simón algunas noches, simplemente encantador cuando dice "Te amo", en realidad. También por Penélope, esa observadora mujer que parece siempre saber todo, y que tenía que llegar con un café en su mano, un ceño fruncido, y;

 _—Te ama, joder. No he tenido que soportar todos sus coqueteos para que ahora pienses que ese bobo no te ama. Sigue creyéndolo y te pateo, Baz._

Y también se le puede dar su crédito a la psicóloga de Simón (tercera razón). Porque siendo sincero esa mujer le ayudó en algunos complejos que tenía...Es decir, sigue con ellos y siendo un raro (aún a veces piensa que en escupir y luego lamer a Snow, sobre todo cuando dice idioteces), pero si se siente mejor. Más libre, quizás.

Al final, si, Simón tenía razón con que hablar con ella serviría, pero no debía porque saberlo, como tampoco debía saber que habló por dos meses con su psicóloga los viernes a las 7:00 AM.

Pero volviendo a lo principal: lo acepto, y ciertamente a Baz siempre parece costarle aceptar las cosas. Sabe que pasan, lo tiene claro. Pero de ahí a decir "si", en voz alta y claro es algo muy lejano. Le costó aceptar que es un vampiro, de pequeño le costo aceptar que nada volvería a ser realidad después de lo de su madre, le costó aceptar que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Snow, le costó identificar que ese disgusto que sentía por Agatha eran celos. Aceptar era difícil para el, incluso si sabía que estaba ahí y lo vivía. Según la psicóloga era un complejo que posiblemente le dio su padre.

Pero, de nuevo: ¡Lo acepto, por Crowell!

Él, Baz, estaba con Simón Snow, eran novios.

Simón Snow, estaba con él.

Él lo ama.

Simón lo ama.

 _Se aman_ , llevan cuatro años de relación.

Y eso es… bueno, Basilton puede con eso, lo puede aceptar y puede vivir bien, dejando de creer que _en serio_ eso se rompería (porque lo ha pensado, y le da miedo. Pero decide que es algo con lo que hay que vivir).

Pero… Basilton no puede con lo que está pasando ahora frente a sus ojos, y su confort que tanto le costó encontrar en cuanto tener una relación con Snow estaba levemente tiritando.

¿Por qué Snow siempre debe hacer esto? ¿Actuar sin pensar?

¿Por qué Baz no puede, simplemente ser alguien normal y hablar? ¿Responder?

¿Por qué siente tantas ganas de escupirle a su novio y luego lamerlo, y besarlo, y joder, tirarlo a la cama?

—Entonces… —Simón es un niño, pasa su mano por sus rizos y lo mira expectante. El maldito actúa como si fuese lo normal, o algo así piensa Baz—, ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

Simón Snow era un idiota.

Y Baz no puede hablar, lo que no lo deja muy lejos de ser lo mismo que novio (otra cosa que sabe y no aceptara, muchas gracias).

—Entiendo si no deseas… —Snow no lo entiende, es obvio—, quizás debería esperar a los siete años, ahí viviríamos juntos… Pero solo lo había pensado y…

A veces Snow habla mucho, así que Baz lo calla con un beso (también ayuda que aún no sepa que decir, y los besos son mejores al final). Junta sus labios y también lo empuja hacia la cama. Piensa vagamente que escupirle arruinaría el momento, asi que no lo hace.

—¿Eso es un no? —pregunta Simón, cuando Baz se distrae besando el lunar de su mejilla (le encanta)—, ¿O un sí?

Baz necesita unos segundos más y podrá hablar. Lo bueno es que Snow siempre habla, así que no caen en silencio. Simon parlotea siempre, y hoy lo agradece un poco el pelinegro, solo un poco porque así tiene tiempo de volver en si, y no parecer _del todo_ un idiota que no puede ni abrir la boca.

—Creí que sería algo romántico —vuelve a decir el rubio bajo el, sus ojos lo observan curiosos—, sé que te gusta lo romántico, he visto tu cara cuando Penny habla de todos los rituales que hará con Micah cuando se casen.

En eso tiene razón, a Baz _le gusta_ lo romántico (pero claro, eso es otra cosa que no acepta).

Y claro que le gustan todos esos rituales, son estúpidamente encantadores, y la imagen de él haciéndolo al lado de Simón Snow es horriblemente una de las cosas que le gustaría vivir.

—Y… no pensé mucho, solo creí que te gustaría… y lo dije. Se me ocurrió hace unos minutos —Simón entrelaza sus dedos, siempre hace eso y Baz le da un apretón, también siempre hace eso. Sigue siendo más fácil que hablar—. Si crees que es apurado está bien, pero si no… ¿Puedo ser tu horrible esposo?

Quizás lo mucho que le gusta esas palabras es lo que termina por hacerlo volver completamente y creer que puede ya abrir la boca, es decir aun no lo acepta (¡Claro que no!), pero… ¿Cuándo el acepta las cosas a la primera? Es necesario que le dé la vuelta un muy par de veces antes.

—Eres un idiota —y claro, esas son las palabras que suelta, luego de todo el discurso de su novio, quien frunce un poco el ceño, y los labios. Y Baz lo termina atacando de nuevo. Ataque de muchos besos y toques donde solo él lo podía tocar—. Y si, si quiero.

Posiblemente eso es lo único correcto que puede decir, y lo deja así, para no decir una idiotez.

Y aunque no lo puede aceptar aun; _Simón Snow le ha pedido matrimonio. Lo ha hecho._ Las palabras están ahí, y sabe que pasaron, pero no lo puede creer del todo.

Pero, como todo lo que hace, posiblemente en un tiempo lo acepte, en la marcha (o cuando estén en un altar en un tipo de boda Normal, o en un campo, o en el agua, o en cualquier dimensión. No sabia, pero quizás en ese momento lo logre). Porque Simón causa esa sensación en él, ósea, Simón actúa sin pensar, y Baz sufre desastres mentales.

Al final igual terminan bien (otra cosa que le cuesta aceptar, _¿el en serio está teniendo su final feliz? Jodida su suerte),_ y con ese pensamiento, _ellos terminan bien, místicamente bien en lo alcanzable;_ abraza y sigue besando a su novio, ¿o prometido?

Se escucha raro, ajeno y como algo que podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo, pero termina por pensar que sera algo que piense luego.

(Siempre debe pensar mucho las cosas, pero hay veces que simplemente lo puede dejar ir. Ahora lo hace, porque besar a Simón es mas fácil que todo, y por el momento lo único que desea hacer. Pensar es duro, besar a Simón le da cierta libertad de su propia mente. Eso es bueno, horriblemente bueno).

* * *

 _Soy una completa melosa TuT._

 _Espero les gustara, o no lo odiaran... pero va con amor xD No se, necesitaba escribir algo de ellos, incluso si mañana tengo examen y debo estar estudiando (que va, la noche es joven, puedo estudiar en toda ella xD), así que...vah, necesitaba subir esto, si (?)._

 _Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
